Interdimensional Grand Championship Begins/Transcript
The Meeting The episode takes off an hour after the bouquite fight. Lorcan, Dean Cadence and Wonder Woman arrived to the building that's around the corner of Lorcan's house. *Lorcan Darcy: You sure this is the place? *Dean Cadence: Yes. *Wonder Woman: Lorcan, it's the only way to help you rescue Cillian, Lilly and Ellie *Lorcan Darcy: Okay. Let's go in. *Dean Cadence: You two go ahead, I have to do the opening. *Lorcan Darcy: Thanks, Cadence. Lorcan and Wonder Woman walked in and they sees Dean Cadence doing the opening introducion. *Dean Cadence: Okay. Welcome everybody, to this meeting, We have Equestrian Guards, Rebels, Conduits, Meta-Humans and Superheroes. Now please get an introduction to Shining Armor. Everyone gets silent from Shining Armor. *Shining Armor: Welcome Everyone, to this meeting, My name is Shining Armor and um you see um. All of different dimensions, They really need our help. *Eion Moore: Get to the point you jerk! *Shining Armor: We have enemies to defeat, The Infamous 4 because Lorcan defeated Lil Miss Rarity and [Cr]applejack, The Behemoth Mutation Conduit, The 4 out of 5 Guardians of the Gate and of course, The Queen of Time and Space. Those evil villains want to destroy the entire multiverse. Everyone gasped in shocked. *Shining Armor: And that why i gathered and welcome all of you to this ceremoney of this event, The Interdimensional Tournament. *Lorcan Darcy: Tournament? An Dimensional Tournament? Your Princess was trying to destroy this city after i came home with Cillian from the basketball game while she's working on the alliance and now you've want our help by entering the tournament? Why should we accept your help? *Shining Armor: I'll hack into the puzzle rooms that can able to help. *Lorcan Darcy: Let's do this! We are going to fight back! Everyone cheered in agreement. *Shining Armor: WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE INTERDIMENSIONAL GRAND CHAMPIONSHIP! Our Plane Comes Tonight. Now let this tournament begin! Everyone cheered as the tournament begins. Lorcan's Room Lorcan's in his room to get his gear ready. Megan also in the tournament is getting her gear ready with her group. *Harleen Quinzel: Lorcan. I heard you're gonna leave tonight. *Lorcan Darcy: This tournament is the only way to get to Lilly. Megan is also coming too. *Harleen Quinzel: But How are you going to get to her? She all the way in the different dimension. *Lorcan Darcy: I must find the way to get to her. The Tournament Plane Round 1 Everyone arrived in the third dimension to fight some dangerous mutants Wonder Woman apologies to Lorcan Everyone is celebrating their first victory, Lorcan's looking at the stars. Wonder Woman walked to him. *Wonder Woman : Great fight today, Lorcan. You've done the great fight. *Lorcan Darcy: Thanks Wondsie. I just needed some air *Wonder Woman: I'm sorry... for everything. I didn't mean to fight back *Lorcan Darcy: But why'd you do it? It hurts my feelings! *Wonder Woman: I thought you were a jerk. But now we've seeing your memories, You're very kind hearted and funny and to make it up... I'm going to help you with your mission. *Lorcan Darcy: Thanks Wondsie. Shining Armor introduce Lorcan to the Alliance The Interrogation Lorcan's going to Superhero High to talk to Supergirl about [[My Name is Ellie Darcy|what happened.]] *Shining Armor: Are you sure you want to talk to her? *Lorcan Darcy: It's my choice. Lorcan goes to her dorm. *Shining Armor: Listen to me Lorcan. I think she sent you back to the second dimension. If we can prove who shot you today... *Lorcan Darcy: Shining Armor, She'll just confess. *Shining Armor: You sure? *Lorcan Darcy: Look, i think she shot me by an accident. I'm just going to talk. Shining Armor and Lorcan opened the door and see Supergirl being worried. *Shining Armor: Supergirl, We're here to talk. *Supergirl: Okay. *Shining Armor: Now who shot Lorcan and how did he get sent back? *Supergirl: I don't know who shot him. *Shining Armor: Don't play dumb with me! We can do this the easy way or the hard way. *Lorcan Darcy: Shining Armor, Let me talk to her. Shining Armor left the dorm. *Lorcan Darcy: Wow. My ally pretty riled up, huh? You know, Supergirl, sometimes we make mistakes. But the important thing is to tell the truth. You can tell me the truth, right? *Supergirl: Huh, yeah. *Lorcan Darcy: Well that's not what i'm here for. *Supergirl: What do you mean? *Lorcan Darcy: I've been thinking lately about you and me. About how this is going to end. We're going to kill each other, aren't we? *Supergirl: Yeah. *Lorcan Darcy: Perhaps, you'll kill me, perhaps I'll kill you, perhaps sooner, perhaps later. I just, I need to know, for when that time comes, that I'd made a genuine attempt to talk things over, to try and avert the inevitable, just once. *Supergirl: Wow. *Lorcan Darcy: How did you shot me? Why did you upgrade all of my powers? and... Why did you sent me back? *Supergirl: I was using my heat vision for Cillian because he asked me to put on an laser show as an congratulations gift to you because you saved his life in the third dimension. I tested it out by using a mirror but it hits you in the woods, it upgrades all of your powers, i flew where you collapsed and convince Principal Waller to send you back and she agreed. I'm sorry Lorcan. *Lorcan Darcy: It's okay. Well that's all the question. Lorcan fights in the alley